


Finding the Past Again

by lasairfhiona



Series: Finding Love [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words flowed with the wine as they caught up on twenty years of their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Past Again

Horatio never ended up going back to the lab back to the lab as he originally planned. Instead, he called in and had Natalia sign him out so he could spend the rest of the day with Kerri.  He had no sooner put down the phone than she was hell bent on stripping him of his Lt Caine veneer telling him she wanted her Horatio. 

She pulled off his suit coat, tossing it on the bed, then unclipped his badge and firearm, placing them in the bed stand drawer, just like she always did twenty years ago when he came home from work. Finally she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers just enough so she could pull out his shirttails before allowing him to refasten both. When she was finished undressing him she deemed him 'almost' prefect. He'd been tempted to ask what 'perfect' was but if the woman before him was anything like the woman he'd been in love with twenty years ago then 'perfect' would be him laying naked in bed. Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, he held his tongue, deciding to wait and see.

Once she had him the way she wanted him, Kerri insisted on ordering room service claiming she'd missed lunch but he knew Kerri or a least he use to and the Kerri he knew was an insatiable muncher due to a high metabolism.  She obviously still was but Horatio was relieved to see her tastes had matured to fruits and cheeses. As had her choices of wine, although she obviously still preferred the smooth reds and remembered he did as well.

Words flowed with the wine and the more wine they drank the more the words came as they caught up on twenty years of their lives. He told her about leaving New York, coming to Miami, the bomb squad, becoming a CSI, Ray, Maddison, losing Speed, losing Marisol, and finding Kyle and what it meant to know he had a son and the regrets he had about not being there for him.  She in turn told him about her life in Berkley. Their split, her getting pregnant, getting married, spending fifteen years being the perfect wife and mother. Getting divorced and spending the last five years learning how to be independent, build a business, and raise a daughter as a single parent. 

Evening found them still sitting on the balcony and several empty bottles of wine sat on the table that started out as being between them but was moved out of the way so they could sit closer to one another as their stories became painful. 

"I'm hungry," Kerri announced standing up and reaching for Horatio to pull him to his feet. "Let's order room service again," she suggested standing on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on his cheek.

"Let's go out," Horatio suggested wrapping his arms around her keeping her body pressed against his in complete opposition to his words.

"Okay," Kerri sighed.  "One condition. We stop by your place and you put on a pair of jeans," she conceded taking his hand and leading him back into the room.

Horatio laughed.  "Jeans, huh?"

"Yeah, jeans.  I know you must have at least one pair stuffed in your closet behind all your suits.  I want you in jeans.  I want to walk on the beach barefoot and get sand in unmentionable places because we were making out on the beach like kids," she told him as she reached up and pulled his head down for another kiss. What started out as tender turned to more when she touched her tongue to his lips.

Horatio held her body tightly against his and plundered her mouth letting twenty years of missed opportunities drift away. They were once again the twenty something couple who had been madly in love.

"mmm..." she murmured when he pulled back slightly to catch his breath.  "Now that's the Horatio I remember and now that I found you again, I don't want to let you go again."

"Ditto," Horatio agreed. It was all he could do not to give in to her original suggestion of staying in and ordering room service when she slid his hand down to up her growing erection. "Let's go," he said stepping back and taking her hand, "before I change my mind about staying in."

"I won't object," she told him as she stroked his cheek.

"I know that's the problem," Horatio told her, "but now that you've mentioned walks on the beach and sand in unmentionable places, I kind of want to do that too." He felt as fi the years were slipping away and he was finding a part of himself he'd thought was long gone.

"Then let's go," Kerri said as she walked over to the bed stand and pulled out his sidearm and shield.  Handing them to him, she watched as she clipped them to his belt.

"Ready?" he questioned, watching as she now grabbed her handbag and jacket.  When he first brought her back to her hotel he hadn't known what to expect, now as they were about to leave for dinner and a walk on the beach he was just as confused as to where the evening would lead.  At least this time the unknown wasn't quite as unsure and had the potential to lead to something wonderful.


End file.
